Ragnarok Unfolds
by Legna the Sorcerer
Summary: No matter who you are, everything ends up somewhere. And that somewhere may not be such a good thing. Accidentally discontinued.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note**: Hooray, new story! And this time, it's a Ragnarok Online one! I've always loved Ragnarok's world. All the diverse lands, the monsters, the quests, jobs. . . So much~ So hopefully, I'll see this thing through! I hope you guys enjoy this~ I suppose there's not too much of a plot, except the fact that it's somewhat going to follow what I've usually done in the game itself, ha (and adding stuff I haven't done). . . But it ultimately leads up to _something, _for certain. Just hoping I make it that far.

_

* * *

The cries of fear filled the air. Rock and stone heaved and shook and collapsed. The air was thick with dust, stones, and other debris. People ran and took cover. Some were crushed and died. Many were wounded, some bleeding out their life on the ravaged earth._

_Overhead, the sky grew darker and darker as the dust filled the air. The quantity of dust was so immense, it was like a sand storm had developed._

_A sound like a savage beast's growl could be heard._

_One hand stuck itself out of the rubble, then another, until finally, the creature those hands were attached to pulled itself out from underneath the ground and let out an earth-shattering roar._


	2. Chapter 1: Morning Begins

**Author's Note**: Sorry for any awkardness in the writing, I'm kinda out of it, y'know? Or not, heh. . . Sorry if chapter 1 seems boring, but it goes into one of the numerous, ah, sub-plots I'll be writing. I guess I'm writing all these different sub-plots because I loved them in-game and wanna write about them in my own style, eh?

Okay, chapter 1, go~! I hope you like it~ Also, I'm looking for "companions" for my character in this story. To make a party, y'know? I'd like it if people I knew were to like, gimme a character, but anyone can, I suppose. I just need the following info to consider: name, age, gender, likes, dislikes, personality, and any other important info. That's all~ _Now_ chapter 1 can start!

* * *

**Ragnarok Unfolds: Chapter 1 - Morning Begins**

I woke up in a cold sweat, my breath coming out fast.

Sitting up quickly, I looked around warily, only to realize I was in my bedroom. Letting out a relieved sigh, I thought back to the dream I had just had.

What kind of monster was that, that could do such damage to such a fairly-large town?

That dream, it was just one of many I had experienced ever since I fought my first monster, nothing more than a simple Poring. At first, I just thought of them as nothing more than frightening nightmares, but they began to grow more and more vivid as I grew older and trained. I had to wonder why I was having such dreams.

My mother dismissed them, though she seemed hesitant when I asked her. Was there something she knew, but wouldn't tell me? Did it relate, in anyway, to my father? All I knew was that he was a priest before he left my mother and I. . .

"Legna?" I heard. My mother, a high wizard, calling me.

"What?" I called out.

"Don't you have your mage examination today?" she replied.

Crap, I forgot!

Quickly getting out of bed, I changed into my novice's clothes. Hopefully today would be the last day I would wear these. I really wanted to wear the mage robes that all mages wore.

Grabbing my dagger and shield, I ran downstairs to where my mother was waiting.

"You should stop sleeping so late, you know," she told me as she gave me a wrapped package; my lunch. She was assuming I'd be able to find a priest who would create a warp portal for me. I was hoping to find such a priest, no way was I going to walk all the way to Geffen.

"Sorry," I mumbled, before I gave her a hug and ran out the door, attaching my lunch to a strap on my back, my shield on top, and my dagger to a sheath attached to my belt.

"You'll be in trouble if you don't pass!" my mother called to me. I ignored that comment as I ran into the busy streets of Prontera, the capital of Rune-Midgard.

There were numerous merchants out today, busy selling their wares under the hot sun. I could hear people bartering, trying to lower the prices of the merchants. Some tried to get a lower price while offering some item with it, maybe a helm, some elunium, or some sort of useless crap, like grasshopper's legs.

Looking at one of the stalls, just out of curiosity, I noticed a peculiar-looking book. Etched on its binding were various odd symbols that I couldn't make out. The binding looked old and cracked, and seemed ready to fall apart at any time. Why would someone sell such an old book?

"Hey kid, you interested in this book?" I was asked.

Looking up, I met eyes with the merchant who spoke. He seemed startled when he saw my eyes, but I just ignored it.

"It's a pretty battered book, due to being found in the Somatology Laboratory, but this book, it's a pretty good book," the merchant continued after his shock.

"It looks ready to fall apart," I commented, then asked, "What's the Sotology Laboratory?"

"'Somatology'," the merchant said, correcting me. "It's also known as the Bio Lab. Located in Lighthalzen, in the Schwartzwald Republic, that place was known to be a lab that experimented on human beings. The scientists there were trying to find the secrets of life. Those humans that died, they were discarded, but came back as powerful, vengeful spirits."

A-A place that experimented on human beings?

"W-Why did such a place exist?" I asked, trying to ignore the chill that started to creep up my spine.

"Actually, it still does, but it's been abandoned, for the most part. Unless you're really strong, no one goes there any longer. It's been overrun by monsters and those spirits." The merchant sighed a bit mournfully. "Maybe someday, someone will calm those spirits so they can pass on.

"Anyway," the merchant said, somewhat cheerfully, "this book is called a Sage's Diary, and it was apparently written by a wise old sage who wrote his knowledge and findings in here. I've been told that there are powerful spells written in this Diary, but only a sage has the knowledge to decipher these runes."

Only a sage could?

"I-I'm going to be a sage someday," I said, somewhat awkwardly.

"Really now? Maybe you want to buy this book?" the merchant offered. It was a tempting offer, but. . .

Shaking my head, I said, "I'm sorry, but I doubt I could afford it. I mean, I _am_ just a novice."

"Well, I've seen some pretty rich novices before, but suit yourself." The merchant shrugged. "Maybe one day, when you're all powerful and stuff, you can maybe, y'know, buy this book off me?"

"Maybe," I simply said. "Um, I should go now, I need to get to Geffen."

As I turned to leave, the merchant called after me, "G'luck on your mage examination, kid!"

"Thanks," I called back, and then began my search for a priest. Luckily, it only took me a few minutes to find a priest who had a warp portal location in Geffen.

I wondered if I would ever get used to the sensation of my body feeling as if it were being disassembled, then reassembled. It felt so odd, almost like. . . dying? There was nothing but white, nothing but a dull hum. Then it seemed to get whiter than white before the color came back, with new surroundings.

I was now in Geffen, home of the mage guild.


End file.
